Adeus Você
by Yellowred
Summary: Se você não gosta de ver a Gina sofrer, não leia esta fic.


"N/A: Eu não acredito que eu judiei tanto da pobre Gina, sou muito má... Mas vale a pena ler, o mundo dá voltas... – Nem os personagens, nem a música me pertencem e a fic não foi escrita com fins lucrativos. Espero que gostem!"

**Adeus Você **

Música: Adeus você – Los Hermanos 

Gina Weasley chorava aos prantos. Fizera de tudo, mas de tudo mesmo, pra tentar fazer com que Draco Malfoy não fosse pro lado das trevas, mas falhara. Era duro ter que ver Draco tentar destruir os Weasley, sua família, mas por incrível que pareça, pra Gina, era mais duro ainda ver seus familiares tentarem acabar com Draco, um Malfoy.

Desde que começaram a ter um relacionamento, os dois sabiam que não ia ser fácil. Primeiro porque Draco era arrogante e irritante, ao contrario de Gina que era frágil, meiga e submissa. E com dois opostos juntos, ao contrário da magnética, surgiu uma explosão de sentimentos. Tanto amor, quanto raiva, nervosismo, impaciência e muita tristeza, mais por parte de Gina, este último.

Mas apesar de tantas brigas e desentendimentos, eles simplesmente, não conseguiam se largar! Só que apesar de não poderem se separar, eles não conseguiam parar de brigar. 

Até dias atrás, antes da formatura do pessoal do 7º ano, ano de Draco, os dois nunca haviam falado sobre Voldemort, Comensais e Aurores. Só que Gina resolveu comentar que seu irmão, Rony Weasley, pretendia entrar na Academia de Aurores, junto de Harry e Hermione. Isto foi suficiente para desencadear mais uma de infinitas brigas.

-Não entendo porque você ficou assim, tão pálido, Draco – disse Gina – parece até que está com medo de algo.

Draco, rapidamente, tentou disfarçar:

-Medo do quê? Só estou surpreso com seu irmão querer ser Auror, ele só vive da sombra de Potter, não tem dom nenhum... Como poderia, por exemplo, me enfrentar?

-E por que ele precisaria te enfrentar? – perguntou Gina, desconfiada.

_"Chega de fingir. Acho que ela merece saber a verdade..."._ Draco, apesar de demonstrar algum carinho por Gina, sempre escondeu seus verdadeiros sentimentos por ela, ele realmente a amava, mas ele nunca deixaria ela saber disso, continuaria a fingir que apenas sentia uma paixão juvenil. Só que ele estava cansado de fingir que era santo, isso ele nunca foi. _"Ela vai ter que aceitar que serei um Comensal"._ Ele respirou fundo e a encarou:

-Porque serei um Comensal da Morte. – Draco pode ver as bochechas de Gina perderem o tom rosado de sempre, dando lugar a um pálido fosco, como minutos antes ele havia ficado. _"Está feito, pronto"._

O que veio a seguir foi uma sucessão de ameaças de Gina: de contar a Dumbledore, de se suicidar, de virar Auror, de matar Draco, de abandona-lo. Mas nenhuma o abalou, ele sabia que ela não conseguiria cumprir nenhuma destas ameaças, ele a conhecia bem demais pra saber que Gina nunca faria mal a ele.

E agora, um dia depois de Gina ter descoberto o objetivo de Draco após Hogwarts, ela chorava sozinha em seu quarto, mas ela sabia que nada adiantaria ficar ali parada, chorando, só que não conseguia conter as lágrimas, era ruim demais.

Draco, por outro lado, parecia calmo, _aos olhos de Gina_. Ela disse a ele antes de entrarem cada um em uma carruagem a caminho do Expresso de Hogwarts, para ele esquece-la se fosse para o lado das trevas, e disse com muita convicção, tentando convence-lo de que aquele rompimento era definitivo, mas Draco simplesmente dera de ombros. Na verdade Gina fizera isso como uma última tentativa de trazer Draco de volta pra ela. Infelizmente, falhara.

O que Gina não imaginava era que, aquela total despreocupação de Draco era uma cobertura para seus verdadeiros sentimentos. Claro que ele não queria deixar Gina, mas ele já havia a muito feito esta escolha, e agora não poderia mudar. Ele, simplesmente, tratou Gina com cinismo pra poder se controlar, pra poder tentar esquecer esse sentimento tão forte por ela, pra poder ter forças pra abandona-la, pra poder fazer com que ela realmente acreditasse que ele não se importava, pra poder fazer com que ela o odiasse, porque Draco precisava de algo para motiva-lo a não amar Gina, e se ela lhe odiasse, poderia fazer com que Draco também não a amasse.

**Adeus você.**

**Eu hoje vou pro lado de lá.**

**Estou levando tudo de mim que é pra não ter razão pra chorar.**

_=*=_

Gina estava agora em seu último ano. Odiava a idéia de ter que freqüentar Hogwarts sem Draco, mas odiava mais pensar nele aprendendo magia negra ao lado de outros Comensais. Ela sempre ficava subitamente pálida quando pensava nele matando ou ferindo alguém, e no fundo, se culpava por ter deixado ele ir.

E passado meio período do ano, Gina conhecera muitos garotos e garotas, gente com quem ela nunca havia falado, por sempre estar com Draco, ou pelo simples fato de que antes de conhecer Draco, ela era acanhada e quieta por medo de que Harry não gostasse dela. 

E ela estava adorando essas novas amizades. Garotos a lhe flertar, mandar-lhe cartões, convidarem-na para o baile de formatura, "Falta muito tempo!", ela lhes respondia. E foi por isso que ela se lembrou de Draco. Ela gostaria muito de saber se ele ainda a amava, se ele realmente a amou um dia. Mas aí ela se lembrava de como ele tentava esconder seus sentimentos, ela sabia muito bem que ele a amava, "_Não é justo pensar que ele me abandonou por não me amar..."._ Mas será que, depois de alguns meses, ele ainda a amava?

**Vê se te alimenta e não pensa que eu fui por não te amar.**

**Cuida do teu pra que ninguém te jogue no chão.**__

Draco treinava arduamente. Queria ser o melhor Comensal, queria ser o braço direito de Voldemort, queria receber um pouco do prestígio do bruxo, queria que os bruxos o temessem, mas uma coisa ele também sempre desejava, queria ter Gina ao seu lado.

Mas mesmo tendo esse desejo, uma vez na época de natal, não fez nada para tê-la junto de si:

Em Hogsmeade, Gina ia com Rony, comprar presentes de Natal. Estava de férias em Hogwarts, e nunca imaginou que encontraria Draco por ali. Ela sentiu um leve tremor quando o viu e descobriu que ainda nutria um sentimento por ele e esqueceu toda a raiva que sentia. Disse a Rony que iria a um lugar qualquer e foi atrás de Draco:

-Draco! – ele se virou pra ela – eu estava...

-Oi, Weasley. Pensei que você nunca mais falaria comigo, como disse. Olha, vê se arruma alguém bonzinho como o Potter, você não gosta de Comensais, não é?! Pois foi por isso que nos separamos, não por não nos gostarmos, mas porque você não gostava de mim. Isso mesmo, Weasley, a culpa foi sua. Vê se te cuida.

Gina forçou-se ao máximo para não chorar enquanto via Draco lhe dar as costas. Como ele podia? Será que tudo aquilo que passaram não significou nada? Ela sentia uma onda negra lhe cobrindo, mas conseguiu se manter em pé e foi até Rony, fingindo que nada acontecera. Era terrível demais para acreditar.

Draco, já alguns metros distantes, respirava ofegante, _"Como eu consegui dizer tudo aquilo? Como?". _Ele se perguntava aquilo porque tinha certeza que sua vontade era de pegar Gina em seus braços e pedir que ela nunca mais o abandonasse. Mas o que saiu foram frias palavras, fora um modo de dizer que já não teriam mais nada, que aquele era mesmo o fim. Mesmo ele não querendo aquele fim. _"Nem tudo é perfeito..."_

**Procure dividir-se em alguém, procure-me em qualquer confusão.**

**Levanta e te sustenta e não pensa que eu fui por não te amar.**__

Um ano depois, Gina formada, trabalhando no Ministério, como assistente de seu pai. Não era a mesma Gina. Era uma Gina acabada, sem brilho, sem a doçura de sempre, era como se toda sua vida tivesse sido sugada, tivesse sido tomada. E com toda esta baixa ela acabou afastando seus amigos e era meio que sozinha, isolada. E isto aconteceu depois do encontro dela com Draco, em Hogsmeade.

E Draco se odiou por vê-la assim. 

Sempre a via, por ter que ir sempre a um setor do lado do de Gina, onde ele trabalhava, ou fingia que trabalhava, pois na verdade era uma fachada para espionar o Ministério. E ele via Gina lá, triste, cabisbaixa, sem nenhuma cor. Isto lhe doía. Ele, apesar de tudo, a queria forte, vitoriosa, por algum motivo, ele queria que ela estivesse bem para poder lutarem, para que ela lhe desafiasse.

Só que ele sabia, que mesmo que ela estivesse bem, feliz e sorridente, não impediria dele continuar com seu destino. Ele nunca havia cedido, quando estavam juntos em Hogwarts, nem aos choros, nem aos sorrisos de Gina. Não seria agora que o faria, ele era um Malfoy.

**Quero ver você maior, meu bem.**

**Pra que minha vida siga a diante.**

**Adeus você.**

**Não venha mais me negacear.**

**Seu choro não me faz desistir, seu riso não me faz reclinar.**

**Acalma esta tormenta e se agüenta, que eu vou pro meu lugar.**__

Gina estava mesmo ruim. Estava perdida, era a palavra certa. Desde que Draco que dissera aquelas palavras em Hogsmeade, Gina agia automaticamente. Nada mais lhe afetara, pois nada mais era importante, ela simplesmente se desligou do mundo ao seu redor. Não ligava nem mesmo para Draco, estava tudo tão longe...

**É bom, às vezes, se perder sem ter porque, sem ter razão.**

Mas de repente, como se acordasse de um pesadelo, Gina resolveu voltar a viver. Uma parte desta volta a vida se deve ao pequeno comentário de seu pai, à mesa no jantar:

-...cada vez mais famoso. É, incrível como em apenas dois meses no ministério, ele conseguiu descobrir tantos assuntos secretos. Por sorte alguém descobriu, mas não pudemos manda-lo para Azkaban, não tínhamos provas...

-É, - comentou Rony, com raiva – Draco Malfoy realmente se tornou o melhor Comensal de Você-Sabe-Quem, como eu o odeio. Nenhum Auror consegue pega-lo! 

Ouvindo isso foi que Gina começou a acordar. Seu Draco estava se tornando o melhor Comensal, o que ele queria, ela sabia. Mas Gina não queria ficar de braços cruzados, não seria justo com Draco. Ela resolvera mudar e agora iria lutar contra ele.

E, aos poucos, Gina foi se destacando no Ministério. Logo depois pediu transferência para o setor de segurança e com isso, foi a autora de muitos planos para capturar Comensais, planos que deram certo. Só que nunca conseguia cumprir seu maior objetivo: pegar Draco. Mas ela não desistia, ah não.

**É um dom saber envaidecer, por si, saber mudar de tom.**

**Quero não saber de cor, também.**

**Para que minha vida siga adiante.**

Draco estava feliz por ver que Gina havia voltado a ser ela de novo. Estava adorando que ela estivesse lutando contra ele, isso o motivava a se dedicar mais a destruir. Pois pra Draco, se ele não pudesse ficar com Gina, teria que confrontar com ela. E Gina pensava da mesma forma. Eram tolos.

**Quero ver você maior, meu bem.**

**Pra que minha vida siga a diante.**__

Só que o que Draco não imaginou, era que Voldemort não estava gostando nada de que uma pequena bruxa estivesse por trás da captura e morte de vários de seus Comensais. Ele decretara, que depois de Harry Potter, Gina seria a bruxa alvo dos seguidores das trevas, e todos Comensais seguiam isto a fio, pra desespero de Draco.

=*=

Draco havia faltado a uma reunião com Voldemort, devido a uma armadilha, planejada por Gina, claro, para captura-lo, mas como muitas outras, ele conseguira escapar, só que perdera a reunião. E foi só uma semana depois, falando com seu pai que descobriu o tema dela.

Os dois estavam se encaminhando para o esconderijo de Voldemort, e quando lá chegaram, Draco notou que o local estava muito vazio. Apenas Voldemort e uns três Comensais estavam ali, isto intrigou a Draco:

-As ordens não eram pra que sempre tivessem no mínimo dez Comensais protegendo o Lord? – perguntou ao seu pai.

-Era sim, Draco. Mas hoje eles partiram em uma missão especial.

Draco o olhou aturdido.

-Que missão? Como eu não estou sabendo?

Seu pai, já irritado com tanta ignorância, respondeu:

-Se você não tivesse faltado à última reunião, saberia que era a missão para acabar de vez com aquela maldita fedelha dos Weasley, que vem, com seus planos, nos tirando vários e importantes Comensais.

O sangue de Draco gelou.

-E... e onde será a captura?

-Captura? Morte você quer dizer, não?! Claro que será naquela estúpida casa que eles chamam de lar. Assim, quem sabe, não acabam com a família inteira.

Draco já não mais escutava, rapidamente se afastou do pai e aparatou, _"O que foi que eu fiz?"_

Quando chegou lá, o que viu o assustou. A casa, ao invés de estar torta, mas em pé, estava caída e aos pedaços. Vários Aurores estavam por lá, assim como ele avistou Harry Potter. Então, Draco transfigurou seu rosto. Era procurado, não poderia 'se dar ao luxo' de ser pego, não naquela hora.

Ele aproximou-se de um corpo coberto, com um movimento da varinha, tirou a parte que cobria o rosto e descobriu que era um cara muito pálido, pálido demais. Então se lembrou que Gina uma vez comentara que havia um vampiro no sótão. _"Nem o vampiro eles pouparam, quanto mais o alvo principal..."_ , ele pensou, as mãos tremendo, pela primeira vez ele sentia medo de perder alguém.

Foi então que, enquanto ele estava perdido em lembranças, viu uma mulher gorda soluçando em cima de algo, aquilo lhe chamou a atenção, e ele caminhou até ela, apreensivo. E foi chegando cada vez mais perto, mas não foi preciso nem se aproximar, não foi nem preciso ver o rosto frágil, para que Draco soubesse. Ele teve certeza só de olhar os longos fios de cabelo vermelho que balançavam com a mulher, que agora estava com o corpo inerte nos braços, chorando.

Draco tentou soltar um grito de desespero, mas descobriu que sua garganta estava seca. Isto o desconcertou, fazendo com que a transfiguração de seu rosto sumisse. Mas ele não percebeu isso, tão pouco notou que pessoas estavam se aproximando dele. Ele só sentia que suas pernas enfraqueciam, e aos poucos, ajoelhou-se no chão, o mundo parecia ter desmoronado. Ele ainda não havia percebido a presença de pessoas se aproximando, da voz da mulher gorda gritando, chamando-o de assassino, de Harry indo agarra-lo. Ele não sabia de nada disso, mas mesmo assim, ele desaparatou. Não para fugir do perigo, mas porque queria ficar sozinho precisava ficar sozinho...pra sempre.

Adeus você 

Foi com muito pesar que Gina ouviu a notícia de que Draco havia se matado. Finalmente ela admitiu que fora, por um lado, bom para o mundo mágico a morte de um dos mais poderosos Comensais. Mas aquilo não diminuía a dor que estava sentindo, as lágrimas quentes a faziam lembrar de como ela escapara da morte, de como ela levara Draco a morte.

Ela ouviu passos se aproximando de seu quarto. Mas sabia que não havia ninguém em casa além dela e de Gui, que dormia na sua frente, em sua cama. Ela pensou: _"Rony está na Itália com Mione, Carlinhos voltou pra Romênia ontem, mamãe e papai estão numa reunião com os Gêmeos em Hogwarts. O vampiro a essas horas está dormindo. É, eles vieram me pegar"._ Ela, com a mente rápida, formulou um maneira de escapar viva. Conseguiria, só dependeria da agilidade de Gui, que continuava dormindo. Ela se levantou, silenciosamente, e foi até a janela. Não viu ninguém. Abriu-a, sem fazer barulhos. Quando já ia se dirigir até a cama, acordar Gui, ouviu um estrondo e a porta se abriu. Dois Comensais estavam parados, varinhas em punho. Gina ficou imóvel, esperando um ataque, mas ao invés de ataca-la primeiro eles desviaram a atenção a Gui, que acordara atordoado com o estrondo. Sem dó, os dois lançaram um feitiço, matando Gui e deixando Gina horrorizada. Mas ela ficaria penalizada depois, precisava agora salvar sua vida. Logo depois que eles gritaram o feitiço, Gina se virou e pulou pela janela. E quando os dois Comensais se deram conta do que estava acontecendo, Gina já estava gritando lá fora, caindo no chão:

-_Finite Incantatum!_

E no instante seguinte A Toca inteira estava desmoronando, gritos vinham de dentro da casa, alguns eram dos comensais, _"Oh, não me esqueci do Vampiro do Sótão... me desculpe..."_. O que Gina fizera, foi simplesmente tirar os feitiços que mantinham a torta casa em pé e fugira.

E agora ela se culpava por ter fugido._ "Se eu tivesse ficado Draco me veria viva, não pensaria que Gui, com seus modernos cabelos compridos, era eu, não teria se matado por ter pensado que eu estava morta... Eu não deveria ter fugido..."_. Agora ela tinha certeza de Draco a amava, que apesar de tudo ele realmente a amava. A única coisa que a consolava, era que ela sabia que agora ele estava bem melhor. _"Não está usando magia negra, nem matando ninguém... não está sofrendo, lutando contra mim. Mas eu ainda vou ter que continuar lutando...pelo resto da vida... e sem Draco"._

**Fim **

_"N/A 2: Olha, eu nunca ouvi esta música. Mas eu gostei tanto da letra, que tive que fazer esta song. Acho que ela ficou meio triste, meio rápida, mas passou o que eu queria passar: que o Draco pode ser arrogante, frio, mas às vezes, pode não ser tão forte quanto parece. Comentem!"_


End file.
